


Life

by Bakeneko37



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kibum, Omega Taemin, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, SHINee is beautiful, alpha jinki, beta jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Jinki tends to wonder what a lonely and abandoned Alpha did to have such a wonderful and nice pack.True is, he can't be more grateful.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> The story just came from so many places I can't even say what inspired me more- It's partially a celebration for SHINee's 9 years together (my most loved babies ;;), partially a collection of beautiful things each one of them had said about Jinki as a leader and partially my desire to write about them, AO3 needs more of a lot of groups, seriously.  
> I hope you all enjoy it, kudos and comment's are highly appreciated and loved c:

Jinki tends to wonder what a lonely and abandoned Alpha did to have such a wonderful and nice pack.

As cliché as it sounded, Jinki was disowned by his parents when he came with the characteristics of an Alpha but the personality of something like an Omega; yes, the boy could be dominant and make people obey his orders if he wanted to, but most of the times he went with a calm and friendly personality, he picked up injured animals from the streets and took care of them till they felt better, treated Omegas with respect, always taking into consideration what they wanted rather than having their way with them.

Jinki, being 20 at that moment, never understood why his family was so keen on having three kids with sadistic and bossy personalities, he considered it was an Alpha’s duty to keep his Omega or pack feeling comfortable at all times instead of scared; but it was lost fight so he didn’t really argue much when they kicked him out of his house.

Still, he could clearly remember that he walked around the streets for a long, long time, to the point where his grey fur had dark and brown patches all over it, they were really dark days.

Minho came first. The young Alpha was really lost in what he wanted to do with life and Jinki could see he was starting to become the copy of his brothers, he didn’t like it and that’s how he ended up taking care of the wolf with dark fur.

“Can we go out all together?” The now man was taller than him, but it didn’t really matter, Jinki didn’t need to say his words twice for him to follow them “Please?”

He chuckled, reaching to pat the younger’s head and nodding “Alright, let’s gather all here okay?”

Minho and he got used to be together quickly, the young Alpha came to admire him and followed him wherever he moved and it was in one of those times that they found their younger Omega sobbing behind a tree.

Taemin was a young cub when they found him, his white fur making a huge contrast against the brown and green colours that were natural on the forest. Jinki still didn’t know why, but the young cub ran to him and hid between his legs, pressing his head to his chest, wiping the small tears on his fur.

Taemin never really said what exactly happened to him, he just said that he lost his parents and ran to the forest according to their instructions, Jinki and Minho feared what could have happened, but none of them pushed further. Speaking of Minho and Taemin, Jinki realised the Alpha got close to the Omega really quickly, more than anyone else.

“I’ll win for sure!”

Looking up, he smiled at seeing Taemin running towards him and Minho with the other member of his pack.

Jonghyun was one of the few and rare Betas that existed in the world, the boy had a cheerful personality that could turn into a dominant one that made Taemin tremble almost as if he was another Alpha.

They made their discovery one day they were teaching their Omega how to hunt properly (seriously, Taemin had such a talent for getting distracted it was amazing), when he accidentally slammed snout first into the legs of a man that was standing near a tree. They went to protect their Omega from any kind of danger when they immediately smelled the unique scent the stranger had.

“Jinki can tell you just how fast I am!”

Jonghyun had a unique personality, leaving aside the obedience showed to Alphas, he was as cheerful and clingy as a cub could be and as careful and demanding as an Alpha. He loved taking care of Taemin and been around Jinki to see what he could help him and, of course, have fun with him.

The Beta took more time in opening about his past to them, but when he did, the three agreed they weren’t letting go of him. He said that he was sold to a group of people that liked abusing him almost nonstop and that it was thanks to his unique status that he suffered most among all the people with him; the day Taemin ran into him he had just escaped and was desperately looking for a place to hide, they being like three angels covered in fur.

“Let’s just go and see, stop fighting you two.”

Last, but not least, was Kibum, an Omega that was seriously one of a kind. Kibum’s scent marked him as an Omega like Taemin, but unlike the latter, he had a much stronger, temperamental, personality that tended to snap at people that dared to make him less for his status.

Jinki was still at daze for how fast he had moved from being a lonely and depressed wolf to the leader of his own pack when they all run into the Omega in one of his night runs.  As always, he was taking the lead while Jonghyun ran right behind him, with Taemin at his side and Minho slightly behind them to guard and keep an eye for everything they could miss, they were actually close to finishing when Jonghyun stopped, lifting his face into the air and sniffling the air around, his tail starting to wag behind him before he started barking at the others who, confused, moved back to him. Jinki had been confused when the younger started nudging his side, pushing him gently with his head. Minho, thankfully, was smarter than him and realised he wanted the older wanted them to follow him.

They ran with him, Jinki leaving him take the lead for now, but always keeping himself by his side, soon catching a scent that probably was what the other was following. It was an Omega, he was sure, but something seemed to be off with him and that only made him pick up his pace, Jonghyun realising their leader was now aware and moving back to take his position.

Kibum’s light brown fur had blood stains in his abdomen and the back of his front his legs, soft whimpers and whines left his snout while he kept his eyes closed. Jinki saw as Taemin moved to hide behind Minho, surely scared for the condition the other was in.

Jinki and Jonghyun took him back to their cosy cabin and placed him on the last available room they had. Kibum was really weak and although they could feel he didn’t trust any of them, they did his best to show they didn’t have bad intentions and took care of him till he felt better.

“No need to be so grumpy, Kibummie~”

“Alright, let’s go now” He smiled, looking at them and waiting till everything he could see was wagging tails and fluffy furs moving around him, before turning back into his own wolf form and guiding them outside.

Kibum didn’t want to stay, but it had been amazing how fast he bonded with Taemin and started to take care of him, coming and going every day to make sure his baby was okay. Luckily, Taemin convinced him to stay once he showed they were really nice people, though, they never knew what happened to Kibum that night.

It was amazing if they asked him; Almost every night Jinki found himself wondering what he did to have such a wonderful pack, he couldn’t help but smile while listening to their steady heartbeats, while their scents soothed him into a nice sleep.

People doubted him, his own family had doubted he was going to be a good alpha that was capable of taking care of an Omega, but here he was, taking care of two Omegas, another Alpha an even a Beta.  He had proved everyone that had seen him less than someone else that he was more than capable.

Every time he saw the others following him, he could see they were happy for being all together, could see it while Minho and Taemin played around in their wolf form, biting each other playfully, could see it in Jonghyun and Kibum while the Omega seemed to be annoyed by the Beta, but that smiled so fondly at him he knew he couldn’t be without him and finally, he could see it when everyone ran to him as soon as they found themselves struggling with something, seeking his guidance.

He was more than proud for finding all of them and keeping them together for nine years now.


End file.
